This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Examples of locking differentials are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,022,040, 7,425,185, and 7,572,202. It is common for such locking differentials to be controlled via manual actuation of a switch by the operator of a vehicle. There remains a need in the art for a control strategy for operating a locking differential that provides additional flexibility in the locking and/or unlocking of the differential.